The Cherry and the Sun
by qwertyluvsus
Summary: A collection of NaLu (Natsu x Lucy) drabbles. Request if you want a drabble. Chapter 4: She Said Yes.
1. Chapter 1

Peaceful

I feel so calm. Peaceful. This is the only place where I can find true peace and comfort, right here in his arms.

He sways me from one side to the other very slowly and gently. I find myself laughing when he starts to sing. The song is unknown to me, but I love it, because he is the one who is singing it.

The song turns to gentle whispers in my ear. His voice is so sweet and tender, filled with love. And he continues to sway me, now to the rhythm of the song. I have never felt so nice, so protected. He is the person that I feel most safely with. I close my eyes, feeling his smell, his touch, his heartbeat. I take in everything about him.

The singing stops, which makes me slowly open my eyes a little, but just a little. I can see him now. He's smiling at me, a smile I am always so happy to see. A smile that saved me.

"Luce." He says, his words like gentle whispers in the wind.

"What is it, Natsu?" I ask him, his name rolling off my lips so easily, so sweetly. His smile widens.

"It's really peaceful, isn't it?" he asks me with a loving look in his eyes.

In response, I lift my head up and bring it closer to his face. He blushes when my lips reach his cheek, leaving red behind. I get in my original position again, in his arms.

"It sure is."

_A/N: I will try to update every day, but I cannot promise anything. You can always request a drabble, and if I like the idea, I'll write something for it _

_If I get 5 reviews, I'll update tomorrow. If not, I'll have to update in a few days._

_You review, I update!_


	2. Chapter 2

Trust

_Note: Requested by partner555_

"Too bad for you, this is a sky cell."

His voice is terrible, crooked. It brings shivers along my spine. I try to think of a way out of this. The only way of escaping is… falling.

"You have nowhere to go. Now come to me. I have to punish you."

That is when I am completely sure that it's the right thing to do.

Many people believe that I did it because I didn't want to go back to my father. Well, that is one of the reasons. My father's face hunted me back then, and I was so scared to face him again. I didn't want him to hurt my comrades anymore.

But I can hear him. I can hear his voice. I keep telling myself that, reassuring myself that I won't die. Nothing bad will happen. Right?

So I jump. At first I feel as if I'm floating. I feel like I'm somewhere between fantasy and reality. But as I feel myself actually falling, I start to panic. What if he doesn't come on time? What if he isn't even here? Am I sure that I wasn't just imagining things? Does he even… care?

"NATSU!"

Of course he cares. We're a team. We're friends. We're comrades. We're in this together.

So I call out his name, as loud as I can, hoping for him to hear me and respond. And in those couple of seconds, thousands of pictures go through my head.

They say that when you die, your whole life replays in front of my eyes. And I saw it. I saw myself as a little girl, playing with my mother. I saw myself crying because of my father. Most of the memories were bad. They mostly involved me crying over my mother's loss or my father's painful words.

But the last memories, those memories fill my heart with love and joy. I see myself meeting Natsu and then going to lunch with him and Happy. I see myself running off with Natsu from the soldiers. That was when I discovered that he was Fairy Tail's famous Salalamander. And that's when I held his hand for the first time.

I can see Natsu and me on our first job. Later on, I see memories of me, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy as we went on our first job with all of us together. And I can see all the other jobs I've done with them. All those wonderful memories…

But the most wonderful memories are the ones with Natsu in them. Those memories light up my heart.

"LUCY!"

It felt like hours, but actually, my whole life flashed in front of me in a matter of seconds. And then I feel his arms around me, catching me. He holds me as tightly as he can, afraid to let me go.

My eyes tear up. So many thoughts are running through my mind, but one thing is sure.

"_That's why I trust you."_

_A/N: My first request! I hope you like it!_

_I am open for requests, so if you have any, send them to me and if I like them, I'll write something for them. Thanks to those who reviewed on my last drabble _

_Thank you for reading and please R&R_

_You review, I update!_


	3. Chapter 3

Bets

_Requested by Aeron56_

"Big news everyone!" Natsu yells as he enters the guild hall holding my hand. I blush when everyone's attention turns to us and I feel like punching Natsu in the face for his decision to tell everyone.

Couldn't this be our little secret?

"SHUT THE HELL UP FLAME BRAIN. SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO REST A LITTLE."

"YOU WANNA GO, ICE PRINCESS?"

"FIGHTING IS A MAN."

"OI. PIPE DOWN."

"STOP FIGHTING!" At the end, Erza is the one to stop the fight between Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Gajeel. I sigh in relief. The last thing we need is new damage to the guild.

"Natsu said he has big news, so let him speak." Erza says. Her statement leaves the guild quiet and everyone is looking at Natsu now. Natsu stands up from the ground and walks over to me, clasping his hand in mine. The guild members aren't that surprised at the gesture.

"What are the big news you wanted to share with us, Natsu-san?" Wendy asks. Natsu looks at her and a grin spreads on his face.

"LUCE AND I ARE TOGETHER NOW!"

Silence.

"W-What kind of 'together' are you talking about, Natsu?" asks Mirajane, probably already suspecting the answer.

"We're dating!" I announce happily. Natsu hugs me and I hug him back. Again, the only thing we get in response is silence. But then it begins.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"FOR HOW LONG?"

"WHY DID'NT YOU TELL ME LU-CHAN?"

"HAVE YOU DONE THE DO?"

This one came from Cana, who was obviously very drunk. The guild members don't pay her comment that much attention, and just start asking all sorts of questions again.

To my surprise, and to the surprise of Natsu, all the guild members start exchanging money.

"I guess I won!" says Mirajane. I'm completely confused. What's happening?

"Wait a bit…" I say. I start catching up with everything, while Natsu is still oblivious to the mess in the guild.

"Were all of you… BETTING ON US?"

"Don't be mad Lu-chan!"

"WHY? WHEN? HOW? WHAT?" I can't deal with this right now. They were betting on us? I look closely to everyone that is exchanging notes and money. Wait a bit…

"LAXUS-SAN? WENDY? GRAY AND ERZA? MASTER YOU TOO?"

Natsu seems like he's catching up with the whole situation, and to everyone's surprise, he just enters the crowd while asking questions like: "Who won?" "How many people were betting?" "HOLY SHIT THAT IS A LOT OF MONEY."

I'm left standing here alone, looking at the mess that unfolds in front of me. I surprise myself when instead of throwing a fit, I just smile.

Well, that's Fairy Tail for you.

_A/N: I know that the request was for Natsu and Lucy to announce their relationship in front of surprised guild members, but I just couldn't resist throwing in some bets! I'm pretty sure that the whole guild is betting on when Natsu and Lucy will get together tbh. I'm sorry for this one not having many NaLu moments…_

_I hope you all liked it, especially the person that requested it. Thank you all for the total of 6 reviews for the last two chapters, I'm glad that someone liked them! I'm not really proud of this one but meh._

_Requests are open and available through reviews. Thank you for reading and please R&R!_

_You review, I update_


	4. Chapter 4

She Said Yes

_Requested by PalaDude234_

"LUCY!"

I lift my head up from the book I was reading and stare at Natsu who, yet again, entered my apartment through the window.

"Isn't it about time you learned how to use the door? That's why I gave you a key to my apartment you know." I say, but instead of scolding him like I usually do, I just smile at him. He smiles back and blushes, which surprises me because he rarely ever blushes.

"What's up?" I ask him, trying to ease the tension around him.

"Well…Um… Would you mind if I asked you something somewhere private?" He says nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"We're in my apartment Natsu. You can ask me here. There's no one else around." I reassure him, and he smiles yet again.

"Well...uh…okay then…" He's mustering some courage to tell me something, I notice that much, and I wonder what it is that he wants to tell me.

"So like… you know that thing that Al and Bis did?" he asks awkwardly.

"Um… They had a kid?" I ask, confused as to where this conversation is heading.

"Yeah they did. But also…" he pauses again, and I already have a pretty good idea about what he wants to say to me.

"Natsu-" He's smiling awkwardly, and tears well up in my eyes. Is he… Is he serious about this?"

"Yes!" I yell out and throw myself into his arms. He catches me, surprised, but then he smiles and yells out.

"SHE SAID YES!"

I lift my head up from his chest and I see Gray and Erza entering my apartment through the window. Later on, almost every member of our guild is in the apartment, congratulating us.

"Lucy! Congratulations! I am so happy for you!" Yells out Erza and hugs me. To my surprise, it's not her usual hug, but a normal hug that I gladly return.

"Lu-chan! Congratulations!" I hear Levy yell out beside me, and before I turn around she's already hugging me.

"This calls for a special party in the guild!" yells out Master.

"Master?" I ask surprised, and he smiles up at me. I smile back, and the next thing I know, Natsu picks me up bridal-style and jumps from the window.

"NATSU!" I yell out afraid. He laughs and continues running, leaving the disappointed guild members in the apartment. I laugh along with him and give in as I am carried away by my future husband.

_A/N: I hope it's good. I was supposed to post it yesterday but I didn't have any time to do so. _

_Anyway, I hoped you liked it, especially the person that requested it! If I get 3 reviews for this chapter, I'll update again today, since I didn't update yesterday. If not, I'll have to update tomorrow._

_Make my day and review!_


End file.
